Aeon the Time Guardian
by Inkedheart Midnight
Summary: A Pony with one goal Change the fate of Equestria Aeon must go back in time to save everypony by collecting the thirteen keys of hope and save not only the land he loves so but the mare he love even more. He must try and do all this alone and make the hopes and dream of thirteen pony some true but if the ponys worst nightmare is there the key of destruction will be gained insteaded


**Prologue**

In a far future where war is the only thing the matters and is the only thing we worry about, I was pony gifted with a magic blade know as the blade of father time it has a thirteen hours on it that the blade extends from.

I was not one for this war but the one who was chosen to stop it from happening the blade act as more than a weapon but also a devices to travel back and forward in time with. I was not alone I had my marefriend with me her name is Golden thread she was all that I needed for this.

"So all we need to do is get the thirteen keys of Hope sound easy enough." Thread said.

"When has anything been easy these days." I said. She wrapped a scarf around my neck and tied it to keep it from falling off.

"It to keep you warm it getting cold I made it for you." She said. I looked at her and smiled.

"I can't wait for the day that we can live a normal life." I said. We went outside and to the mountain top to alter time, We had to gather some supplies from the castle, I was trying to change the whole fate of equestria. The princesses sent me back with one thing a necklace they said it would prove that I was trying to help them.

"I wish you two the best of luck I can aid you with some guards to get you to the location you need but we can let them go with you we need all the guard we can get." Celestia said.

"Thank you we are grateful and we are not going to fail you." I said. We left for the top of a mountain in the middle of the battlefield, it was the highest point and we need to be high up. Most of the guard sent with us had to get engaged in battle to protect us We ran as fast we could to get to the top of the mountain but of course we had to battle our way up, The blade of father time helped me get past them and protect thread.

"We need to hurry to the top." I said. The mountain was filled with the enemy both changeling and creature from the forest. Thread was the only pony with out a weapon at her side.

The mountain top was covered with pony and changeling fighting one another. "Great it just one giant battle field." Thread said. That was back if we take them back with us it could cause the war to start early.

"Get behind cover and I will clear us a patch to try and get us back." I said. She ran and hide, I ran and fray, I tried to not kill the changeling but they made that hard by none stop charging till their final breath. I take the lives of many changeling and I regret it, I stood looking around when I felt a sharp pain going through my back and out my stomach, one changeling had pierced my back with a spear, he flew off me and I took the blade and slashed him out of the sky and saw I had a clear patch.

"Thread hurry we have a clearing!" I yelled. She came running and I got tackled and I kicked him off but had to grab my side I Started the watch and I saw thread instead of come to me ram a changeling and he stabbed her through the stomach.

"Go Aeon." She yelled. The watch reached the thirteenth hour and I was gone and the last thing I saw was her heart getting pierced. I fell to the ground in too much pain to walk.

"Over here somepony is passed ou..." Those were the last word I heard before I passed out from the wound upon my stomach.

I woke up in a hospital bed and saw my blade had turned to a watch in time so they didn't thing it was a weapon and take it. I looked at the clock on the wall and it said 8:20. The sun Had just started to rise so it was the a.m.

"Well looks like our mystery pony has woken up." The doctor said coming in the room. I Got up and saw that my stomach had been bandaged. "That was one nasty wound you had. Would like to tell us who you are and how you got the wound?" He asked.

"My name?" I said shocked. "My name is Aeon Timeclock." I said.


End file.
